


Jonsa Smut Week!

by asongforjonsa



Series: Jonsa Week(s) [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Continuation of jonsa week pairing, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Drunk Sex, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Jon is the sweetest, Jonsa Smut Week, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teenagers, They're so in love it's almost gross, Whoops caught in the act, jonsa, really dirty, vacation sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongforjonsa/pseuds/asongforjonsa
Summary: This is a continuation of my Jon/Sansa pairing from Jonsa Week (October).Jonsa Week collection





	1. Day 1: Trying something new, Age 32

“Mister Snow?” 

Jon looked up from his computer and swore under his breath.

“Holy fuck, Sansa.”

His wife stood in the entrance of his home office, clad in an elaborate schoolgirl uniform. Their three kids were with her parents for the weekend, and she’d asked him to try out this fantasy of hers while they had the house to themselves.

Sansa bit her lip and played with the hair she’d braided into two long pigtails. “Mister Snow, I’m sorry to bother you, but I wondered if we could talk about extra credit.”

Jon gulped audibly as he watched her saunter over to him. She was wearing glasses, with a cropped white t-shirt, a super low-rising plaid skirt, knee high white socks, and black high heels, as well as bows at the ends of her braids.

“Mister Snow? Is everything alright?” Sansa asked coquettishly as she approached his desk. His dick was so hard it threatened to break through the zipper of his pants, and he ached to bend her over and plunge into her.

Jon cleared his throat. “Uh, yes, Miss Stark, everything is fine.” He thought using her maiden name would make it naughtier, and by the look on Sansa’s face, he was right.

He cleared his throat again and wished he’d brought water into his office.

“You, uh, you wanted to speak to me about extra credit?”

Sansa nodded and boldly moved to sit on his lap sideways. Jon groaned and tried desperately to stay in character.

“Miss Stark, this is highly improper.”

Sansa giggled. “I know, Mister Snow, and I do apologize for my impertinence. I just hoped you and I could come to some sort of an…  _ arrangement _ regarding my grade.” She looked up at him through her eyelashes with a smirk. 

Jon was sweating now. He ran his hand up Sansa’s calf, and rested it on her knee while he tried to remember how to form words. “An arrangement, eh? What kind of an arrangement?” 

Sansa wrapped her right arm around his neck and thrust her breasts out. She leaned in to whisper in his ear, “The kind where I fuck you and you give me a better grade.” 

Jon let out a whimper and shifted against Sansa. His dick was rock hard and starting to hurt. 

“I’m, um, I’m not sure about that, Miss Stark. I might need you to convince me.” 

Sansa chuckled. He was pushing her, and she loved it. She grabbed the hand that rested on her knee, and dragged it under her skirt, towards her steaming hot cunt. 

Jon growled when he realized she didn’t have panties on, and that she must’ve waxed earlier because she was completely hairless save for a landing strip. She whined as he dove his fingers into her, stroking her core. “Fuck, Sansa!” he whimpered into her ear. “I’m trying so hard to stay in character!” 

Sansa made a sort of hybrid groan-laugh that turned into a wail as he pinched her clit. He sucked her earlobe and whispered what a little whore she was, and she felt the pressure start to build in her stomach. The orgasm washed over her as her pussy clamped down around his fingers, and she shuddered harshly. 

Jon withdrew his fingers and sucked them dry. “Now, Miss Stark,” he said sternly, “It seems you have not held up your end of the bargain. I’ll need a demonstration of what you intend to give me in exchange for your better grade.” 

Sansa bounced off his lap and knelt in front of him, resting on her heels, her hands folded primly in her lap. She looked up at him through her thick lashes, giving him that demure, almost virginal look that she knew reduced him to a puddle. 

“What would you like me to do, Mister Snow? I have to be honest, I’m not very experienced, but I’m willing to do whatever it takes to improve my grade.” 

Jon stroked her cheek with his right hand. “Are you a virgin, Miss Stark?” 

She let out a snort before getting back into character. “No, sir,” she said quietly. 

Jon leaned down abruptly, to get right in her face. “Have you been sleeping around, Miss Stark? Are you one of those slutty girls that gives it up for anyone?” 

Sansa turned red and shook her head vigorously. “No, sir! I’ve only had sex once…” 

Jon gripped her chin and pressed his lips against hers with a quick, harsh kiss, before leaning back and unzipping his pants and pulling out his cock. 

Sansa licked her lips. “Oh, Mister Snow… It’s so large! I’m not sure it’ll fit inside me!” She got up on her knees and grasped it in her hands, running them up and down the shaft. 

Jon groaned, and muttered, “It had better fit inside you, otherwise there’s no extra credit.” He tilted his head back and added, “Now suck.” 

They might’ve been roleplaying as student/teacher, but the blowjob she gave him was nothing like when they first had sex at 16. She’d gotten almost too good at them, and Jon was on the brink within minutes. 

She sucked the head and squeezed his balls, before taking it all the way down the back of her throat and moaning loudly. 

“FUCK, SANSA!” Jon yelped. “URGH oh my god!” He came with a series of grunts, shooting his load down her throat. 

When he opened his eyes, Sansa was still licking up and down his shaft. “What are you doing, Miss Stark?” 

Sansa grinned up at him. “I just want to make sure I didn’t miss any of your cum, Mister Snow!” 

Jon laughed, and grabbed under her armpits, roughly hauling her up to stand in front of him. He leaned in towards her stomach, kissing the exposed skin gently, as he reached up her skirt again, and found her even more soaking wet than before. 

“Oh, Miss Stark,” he murmured against her belly. “It seems like your pussy is even wetter after sucking my dick.” He stroked her with his fingers gently, and she tilted her head back with a moan, as he kept lavishing her belly with kisses. After Lyssa and Eddie and baby Bobby, she had plenty of stretch marks, and he loved to kiss them, knowing  _ his _ babies filled her belly up. She was shy about them at first, but that had lessened over time. 

“Now, Miss Stark,” he continued, as he unzipped her skirt with his left hand, his right still occupied with her pussy. “You have earned one additional letter grade with that exquisite blow job, bringing it to a B-. However, if you’d like to raise it to an A-, you’ll need to let me inside that tight pussy of yours.” 

Sansa whimpered and started to shake as she felt another orgasm build. Jon pulled his fingers away abruptly and she whined at the loss of contact. She glared down at him, and he chuckled darkly. 

“What’ll it be, Miss Stark?” 

She bit her lip and nodded, and he slid her skirt off. He stood and pushed the papers off his desk, before tugging her shirt over her head and spinning her around, bending her over his desk and kneeling behind her. 

“Spread your legs, Miss Stark,” he growled. She complied, and he dove into her pussy, lapping up the juices of her arousal as he reached around and rubbed her clit roughly. Sansa cried out, and Jon smacked her ass with his left hand. 

He pulled his face back as he continued to rub her clit, and growled against her, “You let all the boys do this to you, don’t you, Miss Stark? You’re the school whore, aren’t you, Miss Stark?” He smacked her ass again, and she wailed in response. 

“I won’t put my mouth back on your pussy until you answer me, Miss Stark!” He let her have another smack. 

“Mister Snowwww!” she cried. “No, Mister Snow, only you get to taste my pussy, just you!” 

“Good girl,” he growled. “Now cum for me.” She shrieked as he slipped his tongue inside her spelling out “slut” in her pussy. She ground against his hand and screamed as she came, collapsing against the desk. Jon leapt up and slid inside her while she was still coming down from the orgasm, and she kept wailing as he pounded into her. 

Jon felt his balls tighten, and pulled out so he could flip Sansa onto her back. She wrapped her legs around his and scraped her nails up and down his chest. “I want to watch my dick pump in and out of your hot young cunt,” he grunted at her as he resumed his brutal pace. He slipped his hand back down to her clit, stroking the swollen bud as he slammed his dick inside her again and again. 

He felt her walls lock him inside as she screamed through another orgasm, and he followed immediately after. He collapsed on top of her, still mostly clothed, as they recovered. 

“Holy fucking shit,” Sansa murmured. Jon picked his head up and smiled at her. “Was it everything you wanted, sweetheart?” 

“Fuck yes!” she replied. Jon kissed her sweetly. “We’ll have to do it again soon, then.” 


	2. Day 2: Jealousy, Age 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa decides to mark her territory

Sansa clutched her Solo cup as she did a lap around the party. It was Toga Night at Jon’s frat, and as a member of their sister sorority, she was obligated to play hostess as well. As sophomores, both of them lived on Greek row in their respective organization’s houses, which somehow meant even less privacy than when they lived in regular dorms as freshmen. 

Sansa hadn’t gotten Jon to herself in two weeks, and she was getting twitchy. Ever since they started having sex when they were 16, they would fuck at least every other day. But moving to Greek Row meant they were both even more involved in their organizations, and had other members around at almost all times. 

She took another swig of the rum and coke in her cup (she’d avoided the jungle juice, having caught a glimpse of Jon’s frat brothers dumping four handles of booze into it), and scanned the room, finally spotting her guy. 

 

_ Holy fuck. _

 

She and Jon hadn’t seen each other since they parted ways earlier in the day to get ready. Jon’s curls flowed freely with a wreath set atop them, and it looked like he had simply tied a white bed sheet around his waist and thrown flip flops on. His chest was bare, in all its chiseled glory, and Sansa felt her panties grow wet. 

She, of course, had ordered her costume weeks in advance, and was very pleased with how it had turned out. She’d tied her hair up in a loose top knot, with a gold and white wreath woven through her red locks, and was wearing a short white toga-ish dress with a sheer white cape. Her legs looked even longer than usual, and she was wearing gold gladiator sandals, with gold bangles on her wrists. 

Sansa loved looking at Jon from across the room, but she felt a little twinge of jealousy as she thought about all the girls who were getting to look at his bare chest. 

 

_ That’s mine. Nobody else should get to look at it! _

 

That twinge, however, grew into a roar as she tore her eyes from Jon and took in the swarm of girls gathered around him. 

The party was open to all Greek organizations, so she didn’t recognize any of the girls that were practically drooling all over her hot-as-fuck boyfriend. 

He was smiling and laughing, turning from one scantily clad girl to another, and Sansa felt her face grow hot. 

 

_ He’s not going to do anything, we’ve been together forever! _

 

She swallowed desperately, and tried to fight off the rage she felt building inside her. He was hot, and the fact that he was unaware of it made him even hotter. He was sensitive, he loved music and puppies… He was any girl’s dream guy. And Sansa had been battling her insecurities since the day they set foot on their campus. 

 

_ What if he gets tired of me? I’m the only girl he’s ever been with. _

 

Suddenly, Sansa’s mind flashed to an episode of  _ Sons of Anarchy _ that she loved. A porn star was trying to make moves on the main guy, and his lady fucked him in the bathroom to remind him who he belonged to. Her look of triumph when that bitch walked in on them was epic. A wicked grin came over Sansa’s face, and she decided to stop feeling sorry for herself and take action. 

 

_ Time to mark my territory.  _

 

Sansa walked over to the makeshift bar area, finished her rum and coke, and took an extra shot of rum before making her way over to Jon and his ever-growing gaggle of girls. She felt her throat tighten when one particularly hot blonde tried to wrap a hand around one of his arm muscles and giggled loudly that it wouldn’t fit. “I need to use two hands on you, Jon Snow!” the groupie squealed. Sansa set her jaw and marched up. 

“Sansa!” Jon exclaimed happily. His eyes lit up and his jaw hit the floor as he took her in. She shoved a couple girls aside (perhaps too aggressively, but she was far past the point of giving a fuck), and sidled up to her man, snaking her arms around his waist and tilting her face up to meet his so she could give him a long, hot kiss.

When she pulled her face back, his pupils were dilated and he was panting. She leaned in to whisper, “I need to speak with you in the other room.” He nodded, and mumbled a goodbye to his posse. Sansa dragged him by the hand up to his room, flung open the door, shoved him inside, and slammed the door shut, locking it behind her.

Jon stood there practically drooling as she stalked over to him. “Jesus Christ, Sansa,” he muttered. “You look so fucking hot.”

She stopped just short of reaching his outstretched arms, and posed with her hand on her hip and breasts thrust in his direction. “Really?” she purred. “Do I look better than those girls in your posse?”

Jon dropped his arms and gaped at her. “Wh-what?” he sputtered.

Sansa felt all the confidence that had been surging through her start to wane.

She crossed her arms and pouted at him. “Your posse, Jon. The scalding hot blondes with mile long legs and huge tits that were just fawning all over you.”

He rubbed a hand over his eyes and moaned, “Sansa…”

“What?!” she shot back. “I’m not being crazy, their eyeballs were drooling! I don’t blame them, you’re so fucking hot! And…” Her voice wavered.

Jon dropped his hand from his face. “And what, Sansa?”

Sansa felt tears prick her eyes. “And… what if you get tired of me, and decide you want one of them? I’m the only girl you’ve ever been with…”

Jon closed the gap between them and clutched her face in his hands, staring into her eyes intently before crushing his lips against hers. Their tongues and lips and teeth crashed together as they plundered each other’s mouths, while their hands tore at their clothes.

“There’s only one girl for me, Sansa,” Jon panted in between kisses. “One girl I dream about” *kiss* “One girl whose touch I crave” *kiss* “One girl I want to build a life with” *kiss* “One girl whose pussy I  _ need. _ ”

Jon moved his right hand towards her pussy, running his fingers through the auburn curls that covered a strip on her mound.

“Open your eyes, Sansa, look at me,” he growled. He cupped her under the chin with his left hand, and kissed her softly. “Sansa Stark,  _ you _ are my girl. I’ve been in love with you for most of my life, and I never want to be with anyone else. Do you understand?”

Sansa nodded, her big blue eyes brimming with tears at his declaration. He kissed her again and slipped two fingers inside her, and moved his mouth to nip at her neck and earlobe.

“I’m sorry I made you feel any doubt, baby,” he murmured. “Can I demonstrate my devotion?” 

Sansa whimpered. “Yes,” she squealed as Jon suckled at her neck and fucked her with his fingers. She ground against his hand as she felt her orgasm approach. 

“Cum for me, baby,” he growled in her ear. “Lemme feel that hot pussy cum around my fingers.” 

Sansa cried out loudly as her orgasm washed over her, turning her legs to jelly. Jon knelt in front of her, grasping her thighs in his strong hands as he dove his tongue inside her pussy to lick up her cum. 

She shrieked his name as he licked at her over and over, twisting her hands in his hair as he brought her to a second and then third orgasm. Just as she felt like she might collapse, Jon scooped her into his arms and tossed her on his bed. 

“GET IT, SNOW!” some idiots yelled from the hall. Sansa turned red, but didn’t have time to say anything before he flipped her onto her stomach and plunged into her from the back. She moved onto all fours and arched her back, sliding backward into him to meet his demanding thrusts.

Their chorus of moans echoed through the room. Sansa chanted his name until she could no longer form words, as he reached around to rub her clit and kept up his brutal pace.

“FUCK, JON!” she screamed as her peak hit her. Jon growled her name, and she knew he was close. She slid away and grabbed him, pushing him onto his back. She pumped his cock with one hand and used the other to drag her nails across his chest, while she sucked a hickey on his neck. 

“You belong to me, Jon Snow,” she purred in his ear. “And you’re going to scream my name when I suck your dick dry.” 

Jon cried out as she replaced her hand with her mouth, taking him deep in one move. She moaned, and reached to play with his balls, before pulling her mouth back. “Tell me, Jon, who do you belong to?” she demanded. 

“You, Sansa, I belong to you! Please, Sansa, please!” Jon cried. 

“Good boy, now cum for me,” she commanded. She sucked on his head  _ hard _ and Jon saw stars, shooting rope after rope of cum down her throat, yelling her name again and again. 

When he finally opened his eyes again, he grinned widely at his girl. She was hovering above him, and leaned down to kiss him. 

Jon cupped her face in his hands. “You’re the love of my life, Sansa Stark. How could anyone else ever compare?” 

Sansa kissed him again, before he continued, “I was trying to be friendly, but I won’t talk to another girl ever again if that’ll make you happy.” 

She chuckled. “I wish I could keep you all to myself, Jon Snow, but I trust you. I’m sorry I got jealous.” 

Jon nuzzled his nose against hers. “I’m not gonna lie, that was pretty fucking hot. Don’t apologize. Always tell me how you feel, baby.” 

“I will, honey. I love you.” 

“I love you too. Can we go again before we go back downstairs?” 

Sansa laughed and moved to straddle him, starting the process all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sansa's costume](https://www.purecostumes.com/G10278/its-greek-to-me-adult-costume.html)


	3. Day 3: First Time, Age 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa's first time ;)

Jon and Sansa ate their pizza side by side on the sofa, neither paying much attention to the movie playing on his tv. 

 

_ Tonight’s the night! _

 

They were 16, and had been talking about having sex for a few months. They'd been together for 3 years, and Sansa had given him the green light the week before. His mom was out of town, he had plenty of condoms and lube (scored from a couple of older friends), and he had candles set up in his room. Sansa told her parents she was sleeping at Margaery’s, and this was likely the only chance they’d get for a while, at least to have a first time. 

 

_ After the first time, I don’t care if all we can do is fuck in the backseat of my car. _

 

Jon’s throat was dry as hell, no matter how much soda he drank. 

 

_ I want this to be good for her, I really don't want to hurt her… but the guys said it'll hurt no matter what… _

 

Sansa flushed beside him, almost like she could hear his thoughts. She stood to take her plate into the kitchen, and grabbed his as well. 

Jon sniffed his armpits and shooed Ghost out of the living room. He tried to look casual when he heard Sansa walking back in, but he must've failed because she started laughing.

“What?!” 

“If you’re trying to look casual, sweetie, you aren’t pulling it off,” Sansa giggled. 

Jon swore under his breath and ran a hand through his hair. Sansa sidled up next to him on the sofa, curling her body against his. And wrapping an arm around his middle. She nuzzled against his neck, humming softly. 

“Are you nervous?” she whispered. 

Jon nodded, and he felt her smile against his neck.

“So am I,” she admitted. “But I want our first time to feel comfortable, so let’s just see where it takes us, okay?” 

He nodded again, and she turned his face towards her. 

“Why don’t we start with kissing?” she purred. “We’re good at that.” 

Jon smiled and pressed his lips against hers, tasting the lemon-lime of her soda on her soft mouth. She slipped her tongue inside his mouth, and moaned happily as she laid down on the sofa, pulling him with her. 

Sansa reached up to tangle her fingers in Jon’s curls as he positioned himself between her legs. They broke their kisses occasionally to happily stare into each other’s eyes. “God, just like in the movies!” Sansa thought to herself with a giggle. 

Jon sat back and took her shirt off suddenly, which made Sansa groan in appreciation. They’d known each other for almost a decade, and they’d gone from kids to gangly tweens to a lot more developed teenagers, and Jon’s dedication to the gym made Sansa sweat as she stared at the results. She sat up quickly and pulled her own shirt off, revealing the black lacy bra she wore underneath. 

Ghost chose that moment to bound into the room, barking loudly. Sansa laughed, “It’s like he knows what we’re about to do!” Jon groaned, and held out his hand. She took it happily and he led her up to his bedroom, stopping to swoop her into his arms newlywed-style just outside the door. She’d been in there dozens of times, but she gasped as he opened the door, revealing his romantic setup: the room was spotless as usual (Jon was a notorious neat freak), but there were electric candles  _ everywhere,  _ covering every surface. There were even rose petals on the bed!

Sansa squealed and kissed Jon’s cheek. “Thank you, Jon, this is the sweetest!” Jon puffed out his chest, clearly pleased that his hard work had paid off, and he set her down gently, before shutting the door firmly (to Ghost’s chagrin).

Jon turned on his bluetooth speaker and walked over to draw the curtains. Sansa’s smile grew as she realized the song he had playing was her favorite, Maroon 5’s “She Will Be Loved.” She’d first heard it as a kid, and had dreamed of listening to it as a grownup with a special guy. 

Jon started to walk towards her slowly, kicking off his shoes and unzipping his jeans. He stopped right in front of her, and slid them off, and Sansa did the same. She was wearing black lacy panties to match her bra, and she flushed bright red as Jon licked his lips, staring at the set. 

Sansa’s eyes widened as they trailed down to Jon’s boxer briefs. They were black, of course, but it looked like they were barely containing his erection, and it was her turn to lick her lips. She raised her eyes to meet his, and, never breaking eye contact, she unclasped her bra and slid it off, followed by her panties. She’d never stood in front of anyone naked, not like this, and she felt like she must’ve been blushing from head to toe as he stood there with his jaw on the floor. 

She cleared her throat, and he snapped his eyes back to hers, but his mouth stayed open in the “O” it had formed. “Um, do you want to take yours off…” she mumbled, pointing at his briefs. Jon had them off and her wrapped up in his arms before she could blink, and she squealed loudly as they fell onto the bed, kissing feverishly, facing each other on their sides. 

It felt like Jon’s hands were everywhere, like he needed to touch every inch of her skin, and she moaned into his mouth when his fingers brushed over the copper curls that covered her pussy. She turned onto her back and splayed her legs open for him, and he moved onto his elbow and leaned down to kiss her softly. He swallowed her moans and whimpers as he slid his fingers between her legs, running them up and down her folds before focusing on her nub. 

Sansa snapped her head back as she felt an orgasm building inside her, and gasped his name over and over. It had never felt like that before, not the few times she’d touched herself; this felt like she was being set on fire and thrown off a cliff at the same time! Sansa thrashed under his fingers, her soft keening noises having turned into outright wails. 

Jon took one of her nipples into his mouth, suckling softly, and that finished her off: the waves crashed down around her, swirling through her and around her and  _ inside  _ her, threatening to drown her in pleasure.

Before she could catch her breath, Jon had slid down her body and taken her pussy in his mouth. Her hips shot off the bed, but he grasped them with his hands to keep her in place. She cried out over and over as he made her cum again, and damn his relentless mouth if it didn’t bring her to yet another in short order. He only relented when she pushed at his head, squealing that she was too sensitive now. 

Jon pulled himself up alongside her, and leaned down to kiss her, letting her taste herself. Sansa whimpered and slid her tongue back into his mouth, and he set about playing with her nipples while they kissed and her breathing returned to normal. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t ask first,” Jon mumbled suddenly. Sansa shook her head vehemently. “I’ve heard that’s a thing, I just didn’t expect it to feel so good!” she exclaimed. 

Jon smiled widely. “I watched some porn, but it all looked kind of fake. I just wanted to kiss you like I kiss your mouth, and when you started moaning, I just couldn’t stop.” 

Sansa grinned up at him. “I think I’m ready now, if you want to-” Jon leapt up from the bed to grab the condoms and bottle of lube from his dresser. 

He slid the condom on, and positioned himself over her. “Are you absolutely sure, Sansa?” he asked. She kissed him deeply, before stating clearly, “Yes. Make love to me, Jon.” 

She cried out softly as Jon nudged himself inside her, then loudly as he broke past her barrier. She clung to him, her arms and legs wrapped around him so tightly it felt like he was being squeezed by a hug machine. She buried her face in his shoulder, and he felt hot tears brush against his skin. He cradled her in his arms, whispering in her ear that he was so sorry, that it would pass soon. 

 

_ Oh god, I am the worst person in the world! She’s in pain and it’s my fault… She feels so good, oh my god, but I’m going to just stay still until she tells me to move.  _

 

Jon kept holding her patiently, waiting for her to move, to breathe, to give some indication that she was alright. She pulled her face away from his shoulder with a sniffle and looked up at him, her gorgeous blue eyes piercing through his soul. 

“Oh, Sansa,” Jon murmured, as he brushed the tears off her cheeks. He kissed her softly, tasting the salt of her tears on her lips. “I’m so sorry baby.” Sansa shifted her hips slowly, tentatively, moving them up towards his. “I… I think it’ll be better once we move some more, Jon,” she whispered. “Just please go slowly.” Jon nodded, and kissed her again as he moved his hips back and forth ever so slightly.

Sansa dug her nails into his back as he increased the pace gradually, but she whispered to him that it was fine, that the pain was lessening. “I just feel so full,” she moaned, “It hurts but also feels good!” Jon seemingly had lost the ability to form words as he slid in and out of his girlfriend’s almost agonizingly tight pussy.

He held her and kissed her and reached a hand down to rub her clit, until she squeaked, “Right there, don’t stop!” He increased the pace again and felt her walls clench around him as she cried out, this time in ecstasy (much to Jon’s eternal relief). 

Jon followed almost immediately, cumming harder than he ever had in his life. He collapsed on top of her briefly, before rolling onto his side and pulling her into his arms. The young lovers laid there panting, smiling at each other and kissing gently, until Sansa remembered what she’d read about UTI’s. She kissed Jon’s cheek quickly and got up. 

“I have to pee after, the girls on the cheer team said it’s best to do that so I don’t get a UTI,” she explained as she walked to his en suite bathroom. She hadn’t noticed she was bleeding until she sat down on the toilet and noticed the blood on her thighs. 

“Um, Jon?” she called. “Is there blood on…?” Her voice trailed off, and she felt her cheeks flush again. Jon called back, “Yeah, but just a little. I’ll get rid of the evidence,” he added with a chuckle. Sansa laughed softly, and finished up quickly so she could get back into his arms. 

He’d gotten under the covers, and held out his arms for her. “I’ll join you in a sec,” she said, “But I have to go get my bag. I’m still bleeding a bit.” Jon nodded, and she threw on the bathrobe she saw hanging on the back of his door, before running out. 

He heard her laugh from the hall. “Ghost is out here glaring at me!” she called. Jon started laughing too, and when she came back in, he said, “Thank goodness he can’t talk!” 

Sansa put her panties back on with a light pad inside, as Margaery had advised her to do.  _ Finally  _ she curled into bed with Jon, and kissed him for what felt like the millionth time that day. She smiled up at him, murmuring, “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of kissing you.” 

Jon smiled back, and said, “Good, because I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of loving you.” 

“The girls on the cheer team said it hurt, that I just had to endure it and hopefully it would get better,” Sansa murmured. “I knew they were wrong, I knew you’d make it special, baby.” 

“I paid Edd $20 to ask Theon and Robb for advice.” “Oh my god, you got advice from my BROTHER?!” Sansa screeched. Jon laughed, stroking her back gently. “I couldn’t very well have him knowing it was his little sister I planned to defile.” 

Sansa shoved him and sat up, her frown slowly turning into a loving smile. “You didn’t defile me, Jon Snow. You made love to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do a more realistic depiction; romantic first times are nice, but that shit can hurt and be awkward, and I wanted to reflect that.


	4. Days 4 & 5: Drunken Antics & Getting Caught, Age 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon & Sansa get naughty at their New Year's Eve party

Jon felt helpless as he watched his wife whip around the house like a whirling dervish. Their New Year’s Eve party was set to start in four hours, and according to Sansa, “THIS HOUSE IS FILTHY!” 

Lyssa was crying, the food for the party wasn’t finished, toddler debris was strewn everywhere, and all Jon could think about was fucking his wife. She was sprinting around the house in her bra and underwear, and it had been  _ ages _ since they’d gotten a moment to themselves. They’d squeezed in a quickie here and there, but it had been at least two months since they’d been able to really make love. 

All he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her and carry her into their bedroom to make her calm down, but he knew better than to attempt that in the moment. 

Instead, he gently grabbed her by the arms as she whipped by him, and made her stop for a moment. 

“Jon, there’s too much to do, we don’t have time to talk!” she yelped.

“Honey, I need you to take a few deep breaths, can you do that for me?” Sansa sighed heavily but complied. She looked slightly calmer when she reopened her eyes, but Jon wasn’t finished.

“Here’s what we’re going to do,” he said as he stroked her face soothingly. “I’m going to call your parents and ask them to come pick up Lyssa early, then I’m calling Robb and Margaery and asking them to come at 6 to help with last minute prep. You finish cooking, and I’ll handle Lyssa and work on cleaning. How does that sound?”

Sansa nodded, continuing to take deep breaths and smiling lovingly up at her husband. He always knew how to calm her down, and it’s one of the things she loved most about him. 

“But first,” he said with a chuckle, “I need you to put at least a robe on, because if you keep running around in your bra and underwear, I’m going to have no choice but to take you into our bedroom and have my way with you.” Sansa laughed, and leaned up to kiss him. 

Jon groaned softly and cradled her face in his hands, licking into her mouth. Sansa wrapped her arms around him, sighing happily. He pulled his face back for a minute and scanned the room. Lyssa had stopped crying and was playing happily on her play mat, and Jon sprung into action. He threw Sansa over his shoulder and hauled her into their room, ignoring her squeals that there was no time for this. He dropped her on the bed and licked his lips as she sprawled out. 

“Just give me five minutes, baby,” he growled as he slid off her panties. “I just want you to feel relaxed.” Sansa moaned and nodded, and Jon dove in, licking up her slit and grinding his nose against her clit. Sansa slid her bra off and started pinching her nipples. Jon moaned at the sight, and slipped two fingers inside her hot pussy, going right to her g-spot. He wrapped his lips around her clitoris and fucked her with his fingers relentlessly until she cried out and thrashed under him. He kept going, licking her through one orgasm, then another.

He was about to push for another when Lyssa started crying again. He groaned and removed his fingers from Sansa, licking them clean and kissing her mound softly. “We’ll have to continue this later,” he murmured. Sansa still had her eyes shut, and she looked the most relaxed he’d seen her in weeks. She nodded, and Jon slid up her body to kiss her.

“You rest for a little bit, baby, I’ll take over,” he whispered. Her eyes popped open and she shook her head, but Jon cupped her under the chin and insisted. She nodded, and let her eyes flutter shut as he kissed her gently and got up. He pulled a blanket over her, and scurried out of the room to tend to their daughter.

Sansa woke with a start two hours later. “Fuck!” she yelped as she looked at the clock. “Jon!”

Jon came into their room sporting an apron and holding a dressed and smiling Lyssa. “Why did you let me sleep so long?!” Sansa demanded.

Jon walked over to the bed and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. “You needed to rest, and I have everything under control.”

“But-”

“Your parents are on their way to pick up this little nugget, I finished cleaning, Margaery and Robb will be here in an hour, and I’m about to work on the cooking.”

“Really?” Sansa blinked up at her husband. She took in what he said, and her eyes got watery. “I swear, Jon Snow, I fall in love with you more and more every day.” Jon grinned at her and kissed her forehead.

“I feel the same way, Sansa Snow. Now, you get ready, but take your time.”

The doorbell rang and Sansa stood to kiss Lyssa goodbye. She started to walk toward the door, but Jon reminded her of her attire, and she laughed and threw on a bathrobe. They greeted her parents and wished them Happy New Year, before handing Lyssa over. They adored their granddaughter, and were always thrilled to watch her. Lyssa was the only grandchild at the moment, but Sansa knew Margaery and Robb were actively trying. She loved that her best friend and brother wound up together, and the two couples were incredibly close. 

When they arrived an hour later, Sansa was showered and drying her hair, and Jon was finished cooking.

“I thought you needed help, dummy!” Robb joked as he elbowed Jon in the ribs. “I still need help setting all the food out!” Jon exclaimed. Margaery rolled her eyes at the boys and went to hang out with Sansa.

The two women emerged 10 minutes before the guests began to arrive, and Jon’s jaw hit the floor. Sansa’s hair fell in gentle curls down her back, and she had on a gorgeous sleeveless blue velvet dress with a slit up the leg. Sansa strolled up to Robb first to kiss his cheek before turning to her now visibly sweating husband. “Thank you for everything, honey,” she whispered in his ear. 

Jon’s dick chose that moment to get hard and he cleared his throat rapidly. “Um, no problem,” he muttered. Margaery laughed loudly. “Honestly, it’s still just like high school with you two! You get all sweaty and nervous around each other after 14 years and a kid!” They all laughed, and Sansa went to do a final check of the food display.

Their friends began arriving, with alcohol in tow as requested by the Snow’s. Jon cranked up the music, and before long the party was in full swing. Jon and Sansa danced together, laughed with their friends, sang along to throwback music from their high school days, and took more than a few shots of tequila.

By the the time midnight rolled around, they were thoroughly turnt, and Jon was insanely horny for his wife. Sansa was in the kitchen putting all the champagne glasses in the dishwasher when he came up behind her and slid his hands up her dress. “I need you,” he growled in her ear.

“Jon!” she squealed, still facing the dishwasher. “Someone might walk in!” His hands climbed higher, and he nudged her lace panties aside and slipped a finger inside her wetness, as he sucked on her earlobe. She groaned and leaned her head back to rest on his shoulder as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. He felt her walls start to tighten around his thrusting fingers, when they heard Margaery clear her throat from the doorway. They broke apart and both turned bright red.

Margaery burst out laughing and waggled her finger at them. “You two are lucky it’s just me! Why don’t you take that somewhere private before you get caught again?” The lovebirds looked at each other quickly then nodded at her and sprinted from the room. “Thanks Marge!” Sansa whispered at her as she ran by her best friend.

Once they hit the dining room, they realized they weren’t entirely sure where to go. “God, we are so drunk!” Sansa laughed as they considered their options. “We can’t go in our room, that’s where the coats are, we can’t go in Lyssa’s room, that’s just weird.”

Jon added, “We can’t go in the bathroom, someone might need it!”

Then their heads snapped up at the same time and they said in unison, “The car.”

They hauled ass out to the car through the back door, not wanting their guests to see their very drunk and very horny hosts in their current state.

Jon unlocked the door and slid into the backseat first, before pulling Sansa on top of his lap. They kissed each other feverishly, moaning and crashing their lips and tongues and teeth together as Jon frantically unbuttoned his shirt and unzipped his pants. He pulled his throbbing dick out and rucked Sansa’s dress up around her hips, sliding her panties aside before thrusting up into her.

They moaned together at the first thrust. Sansa ran one hand over her husband’s rigid stomach with one hand and dragged the other through his dark curls as he fucked up into her. They both knew it wouldn’t last long, and Jon reached down to rub her clit so she’d cum first. He bit her neck gently and tangled his free hand in her long flowing hair, driving his dick inside her as she ground down against him. She cried out as she came and quivered in Jon’s arms as he followed, filling her with his cum and yelling her name.

They panted and gasped and kissed each other desperately as they listened to the party rage on in their house. “I don’t feel as drunk anymore,” Sansa giggled. “Me either,” Jon agreed. “Let’s go do more shots and then kick everyone out and fuck the rest of the night!” she squealed.

Jon kissed his wife’s swollen lips and grinned at her. “You are so wicked!” he growled.

They did just that, and it wasn’t until the next morning that Sansa realized she’d forgotten to take her birth control pill that day. Their son Eddie was born exactly 9 months later.


	5. Day 5: Food/Toys, Age 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa celebrate her 40th birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caution: Tooth-rotting fluff ahead. I might've gotten a little carried away with the fluffiness.

Sansa heard the stampede of footsteps approaching the bedroom door before she opened her eyes. She counted down in her head: 3...2...1…

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” her children shrieked as they burst it open. Jon groaned quietly in the bed next to her but Sansa sat up excitedly, rubbing her eyes and smiling at her brood. It was her 40th birthday, and their four kids stood proudly in the doorway, holding a breakfast tray and balloons and presents.

Lyssa was 15 and stunning, the spitting image of her mother. Sansa and Jon had spent many evenings fretting over her beauty, but they never once had to worry about her character. She was sweet but strong; she and Sansa clashed occasionally, as was typical of any mother-daughter, but they were very close. She was on her school’s varsity volleyball team, the youngest to make the cut in the school’s history.

Lyssa was holding Rhae who had balloons clutched in her hands. Rhae was the youngest of the group at 4 and had been a bit of a surprise for her parents. Sansa and Jon had decided to cap their count at three kids, but a drunken encounter on Jon’s 36th birthday resulted in their youngest girl being born 9 months later (just like her older brother Eddie’s conception). Sansa had an IUD put in after Rhae’s birth.

Eddie had the breakfast tray in his hands, and he made his way over to the bed first, resting it in Sansa’s lap and kissing her cheek. “Happy Birthday, Mama,” he murmured, conscious of his parent’s sleepiness. Eddie, now 12, was so similar to Jon it almost freaked Sansa out. So quiet, so good, and so smart. He skipped 2nd grade and was an honor roll student, and he told his parents he couldn’t decide if he wanted to be an artist or a doctor.

Bobby was 9 and their wild child; he reminded his parents of Sansa’s youngest brother Rickon. He elbowed Eddie out of the way to throw his arms around Sansa’s neck and thrust a present into her hands. Jon finally opened his eyes and sat up, and Bobby scurried around to his side of the bed to snuggle in. Eddie sat at the foot of the bed on Jon’s side, telling Bobby to behave.

Finally, the girls came to sit on Sansa’s side of the bed. Sansa handed her breakfast tray and gift to Jon, and took Rhae in her arms, snuggling up with her last baby. Lyssa _adored_ her baby sister, often volunteering to take care of her. Lyssa leaned in to kiss Sansa’s cheek and whispered, “Happy Birthday, Mom. I love you.” Sansa stroked her daughter’s cheek and thanked her, and then all her children for a lovely start to her birthday.

“Open your gift!” Bobby shrieked. Rhae settled in Sansa’s lap, and Lyssa sat at her feet. Jon handed an envelope to his wife with a kiss, and Sansa opened it eagerly.

“Oh my gosh!” she cried.

 

_Dearest Sansa,_

_You are hereby invited to a long weekend getaway with your loving husband, to begin in 2 hours. The kids will be taken care of by our eldest, with an assist from your mom and dad. No need to pack, it’s all been taken care of._

_Happy Birthday!_

_Love,_

_Jon_

 

Sansa turned her head and kissed Jon deeply, eliciting groans from their kids. “Thank you baby,” she whispered. She was dying to jump his bones right there, and felt her panties grow damp with anticipation of 72 hours to themselves.

She opened a couple other presents from the kids, all hand-made. Jon and Sansa made a point to raise each of their children with an appreciation for homemade gifts, and always emphasized that the thought and love behind a gift mattered more than a price tag. Bobby gave her a painted mug; Lyssa, a knitted scarf; Eddie, a sculpted jewelry dish; and Rhae, a stack of drawings. Sansa gushed over each of them; it was so important to her and Jon to always do their best to make each kid feel individually special.

Two hours later, Ned and Catelyn had arrived to help Lyssa with her siblings, and Jon and Sansa were speeding away for their romantic weekend.

Sansa took Jon’s free hand, and kissed the back of it. “Thank you, sweetheart,” she murmured softly. Jon smiled, but kept his eyes on the road as he maneuvered the BMW. “So you’re really not going to tell me where we’re going?”

Jon shook his head with a grin. “That would ruin the surprise, wouldn’t it, babe?” Sansa growled softly but smiled, and stared at the foliage they were whizzing by. She loved having an October birthday, especially living in New England; she always asked for an apple pie instead of cake, and she’d dragged Jon to more than a few apple orchards over the years.

It had been so long since Jon and Sansa had time to themselves; with his job as the CFO of a tech company in Boston, and her staying at home with the kids at their house in Cambridge, sometimes it seemed like they were ships passing in the night. They were grateful for Jon’s job, since it provided for their four children and allowed Sansa to stay home with them, but it was difficult to connect as a married couple.

“Will you at least tell me how far away we’re going?” she asked.

Jon quirked his mouth to the side as he always did when he pondered a question. “Hmmm… alright, I can tell you we’ll be there in about two hours. We do have to make one stop along the way.”

“Very mysterious, Mr. Snow,” she murmured.

“I like to think I can still keep it interesting after 17 years of marriage,” he replied, glancing over to wink at her.

“Don’t forget the 10 years we were together before that!”

Jon took Sansa’s hand and held it tightly in his. “I could never forget a moment of it, my love.”

Sansa felt her eyes water and cleared her throat. “Let’s listen to some non-kids music!” she exclaimed. They held hands for a while, singing along to the radio like they used to in high school.

“Ooh, New Hampshire!” Sansa squealed as they crossed the state line. “Are we going to Hanover?” Jon ignored her with another wink, and by the time they crossed into Vermont, she was truly stumped.

Finally, they pulled into the parking lot of a market, and Jon ran in quickly. “Don’t Google anything while I’m gone, birthday girl,” he murmured with a kiss as he exited the car.

Sansa’s fingers itched to do some digging, but decided to let her sweet husband surprise her. He came out shortly after with a paper bag, and told her they were almost there. They took off again, and not long after, a gorgeous resort came into view. Sansa gasped as she took in the sprawling estate, and grasped Jon’s hand.

“Oh Jon,” she cried, “It’s so beautiful!”

Jon parked in front of the lobby, and walked around to Sansa’s door to let her out, offering his arm as she stood. She squeezed it tightly, and felt the same giddy butterflies in her stomach as she did any time Jon did something sweet for her.

They walked into the gorgeous lobby and checked in, and were shown to their private cabin, Sansa gushing over the beautiful design the whole way. She’d worked as an interior designer until Bobby was born, at which point she retired. She still had an eye for design, though, and the layout of Twin Farms blew her away.

She squealed as they walked into their cabin; a fire was already lit in the fireplace which sat behind a stone hot tub, and Sansa wanted to strip naked and dive in. Instead, she wrapped her arms around her husband’s neck, waiting until the hotel staff had left the room to kiss him languidly, sighing happily.

Jon wrapped his arms around Sansa’s waist and sucked at her bottom lip, growling as she slipped a hand down to graze over his hardening dick. Sansa moaned against his mouth as their tongues tangled together, until Jon pulled his face back and smiled at her softly.

“Do we need to be anywhere anytime soon?” Sansa purred. Jon shook his head.

“We can get lunch until 4, but we’ve got plenty of time til then. Dinner’s at 8.” Jon scooped her up in his arms suddenly, and started for the stairs. Sansa threw her head back and laughed, remembering the first time he’d done that, the night they lost their virginities together.

Jon set Sansa down on the bed gently, before running back down for his bag. Sansa stripped naked as she took in the room around her, and sprawled out on the bed. Jon’s jaw dropped when he came back up.

“Fuck,” he growled.

“What did you need to get, husband?” she purred.

“The whipped cream I got from the store,” he replied with a wicked grin.

Sansa slipped a finger inside her sopping pussy and moaned. “Well, bring it over here then,” she murmured.

Jon stripped, grabbed a towel from the bathroom, and launched himself onto the bed, paper bag clutched tightly in his hand. The nearly lifelong partners laughed loudly as they both bounced on the bed from his impact. Then they got down to business.

Sansa laid on top of the towel, still fingering herself and whimpering as Jon shook the whipped cream can and sprayed it on her nipples. Her breasts had gotten much larger after four kids, and though she was self-conscious about them sagging, Jon was even more obsessed with them than when they’d first had sex at 16. He laid a stripe of whipped cream down between her breasts, and started to lick upwards from her belly button, slowly.

Sansa ran her free hand through Jon’s curls as he made his way up her body, lapping at the whipped cream until he reached her breasts, never breaking eye contact with her. He moved to each nipple, licking softly at first, then sucking each cream-covered nipple into his mouth, gently scraping them with his teeth.

Sansa started to shake as she felt an orgasm build, and Jon quickly pulled her fingers from her pussy and popped them in his mouth, sucking them dry, while he rubbed at her clit. He used the butt of his hand to grind against her throbbing nub and slipped three fingers inside as she bucked and spasmed against him, his teeth still latched to her rock-hard nipple.

Jon groaned against her skin as he switched to suck on her neglected nipple, and he rubbed her through a second orgasm, with both of Sansa’s hands tangled in his hair. She shrieked his name over and over {and was eternally grateful for Jon’s decision to get them a cabin}, finally stilling with a contented sigh.

Sansa tried to nudge him up towards her face so she could kiss her, but instead he slid down her body further and licked the cum from her throbbing pussy before diving into her folds. He groaned as he fucked her velvety inside with his tongue, and Sansa came undone at his ministrations once more, her eyes shut as she writhed.

Jon climbed up over her, kissing her lips softly, and her eyes popped open. She reached down to stroke his cock, but he leapt up to retrieve a wet washcloth from the bathroom. He wiped her chest and breasts lovingly, kissing them gently as he wiped the sticky whipped cream residue off.

He was taking a little too long, being too sweet, and Sansa was getting impatient. She needed him inside her _now._ So she snatched the washcloth from his hand, flung it across the room, pressed him onto his back and impaled herself on his weeping dick in one move. They cried out at the sensation; it had been far too long since they had the luxury of her being on top.

Sansa normally liked to take her time as she rode Jon, but she was starving for another orgasm and rode him fast and hard. He responded in kind, fucking up into her as she thrust her hips down. She kept her hands on his chest as they fucked, his hands gripped so tight around her hips she knew they’d leave marks.

It didn’t take long, Sansa was already so worked up she met her peak quickly, with Jon right behind her, letting out a loud yell as he came inside her. Sansa collapsed on his chest, laughing into his skin at the sheer intensity of their encounter. Jon wrapped his arms around her tight, wishing he could keep her all to himself for as long as possible. He adored his children, but he’d so missed having his lover tangled up with him with no distractions.

They whispered passionate “I love you’s” as they nodded off, only to wake up an hour later and go again. As they recovered from round two, Sansa found herself growing teary. She looked up at Jon and murmured a thank you for her birthday gift.

Jon kissed her sweetly. “Thank you for being my partner for 27 years, Sansa.” His own eyes grew wet. “I couldn’t imagine my life without you, baby.”

They laughed and cried together for the rest of the afternoon, choosing to order room service rather than leave the comfort of their cabin, as they reflected on their happiest, silliest, and most challenging moments.

“It’s going to be hard to top this for your 40th birthday in a month, Mr. Snow,” Sansa murmured to Jon as they started to get ready for dinner.

Jon laughed and winked at his wife. “I’m sure you’ll think of something, Mrs. Snow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! I just needed some fluff. 
> 
> Here's the resort I used as a reference. I'm dyingggg to go someday. [Twin Farms, Vermont](https://www.twinfarms.com/)


	6. Day 7: Dom/sub, Age 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa, teacher/student part 2

Jon straightened his tie, his fingers twitching in anticipation. The doorbell rang and his dick twitched. 

 

_ Showtime. _

 

He strode over to the front door and opened it hesitantly, his eyes narrowing as he took in the sight in front of him: His wife of a decade stood before him, clad in a black trenchcoat, her long red hair braided into pigtails. She had on white stockings, platform heels, and glasses. 

“Miss Stark?” Jon asked with a glint in his eye. 

“Mister Snow, I’m sorry to bother you…” Sansa looked up at him through her long lashes with a coy look. 

“Miss Stark, this is  _ highly  _ inappropriate for you to show up at my house like this. What if someone saw you?” 

“Nobody saw me, Mister Snow, I promise. Can I come in?” 

Jon grabbed her arm roughly and dragged her into the house; they had a safe word and an empty house, and Jon was ready to  _ go. _

He pressed her up against the closed front door, placing his arms on both sides of her head to box her in. Sansa bit her lower lip as he leaned in so close their noses were almost touching. 

“What are you doing here, Miss Stark?” he growled softly. 

“Mister Snow, I… um... I haven’t been able to stop, well, thinking about-” Jon cut her off, grinding his dick against her as he snarled, “Spit it out, Miss Stark.” 

Sansa whimpered and met his eyes daringly. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about how you felt inside me, when we were discussing extra credit.” She started to reach down to feel his dick through his pants, but he snatched her wrist and yanked it over her head. 

“Have you been touching yourself, Miss Stark? Thinking of how I bent you over that desk and fucked your young, tight cunt?” Sansa shut her eyes and moaned with a slight nod. 

Jon was hard as granite. “I see. You have an A- now. Are you here so I can fuck you again, you filthy little whore?” 

Sansa’s eyes popped open and she bit her lip again, nodding slowly. “Untie my coat, Mister Snow,” she purred. 

Jon grasped her chin  _ hard  _ and forced her eyes to meet his. “Never tell me what to do, Miss Stark. I’m in charge here. You must be out of your mind, coming to my house at noon on a Saturday. I  _ might  _ fuck you, but only after you’ve learned your lesson, so you never pull a stunt like this again. Understood?” 

Sansa shivered from head to toe. “Yes sir.” 

Jon cleared his throat and stepped back. “Good. Now, remove your coat.” 

Sansa grinned wickedly, and undid the belt around her middle. Jon gasped as her costume came into view, and by the time the coat hit the floor, he knew he was going to have an incredibly difficult time staying in character and sticking to the plan. 

She had on a higher-rising plaid skirt this time, with a white crop top that was tied in a precariously loose bow in front, and suspenders. Jon loosened his tie desperately as he took in the vision. It had been three weeks since the first time they played student-teacher, and they’d been itching to play again. Margaery and Robb stepped up to take the kids for a weekend, since their daughter Lena was Bobby’s age and they claimed to “love the chaos.” 

“Remind me to send Marge and Robb a fruit basket when we’re done,” Jon mumbled. Sansa shot him a glare and he got back in character. 

“Now, Miss Stark, I would like to take you up to my bedroom, would that be alright?” Sansa frowned at him. “Mister Snow, I’m your student, aren’t I? Take what’s yours and teach me.” 

Jon lunged for her, pressing her back up against the front door and growling as their mouths clashed together. Jon feasted on her plump lips and stroked her tongue with his as he slipped his hand up her skirt, moaning into her mouth as he discovered she’d skipped panties once again. 

“You  _ are  _ a whore, aren’t you, Miss Stark?” he growled into her ear. 

Sansa pulled her head back and shot him a valiant effort at looking innocent. “I can’t help it, sir, sometimes I just lose my panties… It’s such a shame-” Her voice cut off as he slipped two fingers inside her. She panted, “It’s a shame I lose them, because I’m just so wet thinking about you.”

Jon bit her neck as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. “Tell me what you think of when you’re alone, Miss Stark, tell me while I fuck you with my fingers. If I like what I hear, I might let you cum.” 

Sansa tried to speak between whimpers: “I think about you eating my pussy *gasp* and spanking me *whine* and how amazing it felt *whimper* how your dick filled me up.” 

Jon started circling his thumb around her clit as he slid his fingers in and out of her wetness, and he kept growling filth into her ear. “That’s it, whore, cum for your teacher. I’ll let you cum now.” 

Sansa shrieked as she came, covering his hand with her juices. Jon removed his hand and sucked his fingers dry, his eyes finally meeting hers. His pupils were blown, his nostrils flaring, and without a word he threw her over his shoulder (one of her favorite moves, though she’d never admit it) and carried her up the stairs. 

He kicked the door to their bedroom open and tossed her on the bed roughly. Jon pulled his tie off and tore his shirt off, letting the buttons fly everywhere. “Take off your clothes, Miss Stark, or I’ll do it for you and I won’t be gentle,” he commanded. 

Sansa stood, her legs still shaky from the orgasm she just had, and slid the suspenders over her shoulders, then the skirt from her hips. Jon unbuckled his pants and pulled them down with his boxers, his throbbing cock springing into view. He rubbed it a couple times as he gazed at Sansa’s glistening pussy. 

Then she untied her blouse and let her breasts swing free, and Jon lost all control. He leapt towards her, pushing her onto the bed roughly and pinning her arms above her head. “I think you’re enjoying this too much, Miss Stark,” he growled. “I’m going to tie you up now, maybe then you’ll learn your lesson.” 

Sansa’s eyes widened, but Jon knew it was for show. “Keep your arms up, Miss Stark,” he ordered. He grabbed his tie from the floor and bound her wrists gently with it, before moving to suckle her nipples. Sansa mewled as his teeth scraped over them, and thrust her hips upward towards his dick. Jon pulled his mouth from her nipple with a  _ tsk.  _ “My dear Miss Stark, I’m afraid this just isn’t working. I’m going to have to spank you for being so wanton. Turn over, on your knees.” 

Sansa bit her lip but complied, and arched her back, thrusting her creamy ass at her husband. He ran his hands over both cheeks, and leaned down to kiss each. “So smooth and pale, Miss Stark,” he murmured. “Now keep your hands in front of you. I’m going to spank you, and if you’re a good girl, I  _ might  _ fuck you. Can you be good for me?” 

Sansa whimpered. “Yes sir, I can be good!” 

“Good. Let’s get started.” Jon let loose his first smack, hard against her right cheek. Sansa cried out, and he didn’t give her a break in between blows, alternating from cheek to cheek in quick succession. Sansa wailed and quivered as he laid down five smacks each, before leaning down to kiss and lick over the red marks. 

Sansa’s face was covered in tears and her pussy was  _ throbbing.  _ She didn’t think she’d ever been so turned on in her life, and the thought of that made her face turn bright red.  _ Who would’ve thought I’d be so into this? _

Jon stroked over her red cheeks lovingly before jumping back into character. 

“That was excellent, Miss Stark. I’m going to fuck you now.” 

Jon ran his cock along her wet folds. “You are such an eager whore, aren’t you?” He teased her mercilessly with his cock, and only gave in to her pleas when she cried out and begged. He plunged into her in one thrust, and they cried out in unison. Jon set a brutal pace, and he pulled the ties from her braids, running his hands through her hair and tugging her head back harshly with one hand. With his other, he alternated between light smacks on her ass and tweaking her nipples. Sansa was so close, he could feel her walls tightening. 

“Mister Snow, Mister Snow!” she cried. “May I cum please?” Jon groaned and thrust into her even harder. He managed to choke out “Yes” between gritted teeth as he pounded into her hot pussy, and they toppled over the edge together. 

Their knees buckled at the same time and they fell forward onto the bed. Jon pulled her into a spooning position and ran his fingers over the marks on her ass softly. 

“How was that?” he whispered in her ear. “Mmmmm” was the only reply he got. He remembered her hands were still tied, and reached around to loosen the knot. She slipped the tie off, and turned to face him. 

“Thank you, baby,” she purred. “That was just perfect,  _ you  _ are perfect.”

Jon kissed her lovingly. “Good, because you are perfect too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a perfect story, but I had to finish out smut week! Hope you enjoyed it nonetheless :) Thank you all for your awesome comments!!

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi on tumblr! [A Song for Jonsa](https://asongforjonsa.tumblr.com)


End file.
